Patrick Star/Quotes
Famous ones * (Spongebob: "Patrick I don't really hate you, it's opposite day.") "Opposite day! Hey I've heard of that!" (Spongebob: "You have?!") "No what is it?" * "Ohhh, the food is in the can!" * "I can't understand anything." * "I can't see my forehead." * "It may be stupid, but it's also dumb!" * "Squidward! The ceiling is talking to me!" * "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" * "Good thing I still have this pickle." * "I don't know SpongeBob, he might cramp our style." * "I'M READY TO PARTY! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?" * "I don't speak Italian." * "More jumping, SpongeBob. More jumping!" * "I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" * "Hi SpongeBob!" * "Good Morning Krusty Krew!" * "Allow me to carefully remove the bandages." * "The settle for won." (Neptune's Spatula) * "This is a hotel?" * "When are you going to learn Spongebob, 'no' means 'yes'?" * "Well, you're still yellow!" * (Sees a chair with two balloons tied to it) "Oh Boy! A Birthday Party!" * "That looks like the toilet plunger I threw out yesterday." * "Boy, was I using that wrong!" * "Sandy's a girl?" * "Don't touch me I'm sterile!" * "Did you see my underwear?" * "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" * "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?" * "You know these were white when I bought them." * "Uh..." * "Hahahaha, connect the dots! I drawed a horsey!" *" AAAHHH! My name's not RICK!" * "I thought we settled this the last time!" * "Yeah, well I'd hate you even if I didn't hate you!" * "Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..." * "Can we have the cake now? Happy, happy birthday to you!" * "FINLAND!" * "They're preeeeeeeetty!" * "Ha ha ha, it's a giraffe!" *" Help, I’m drowning, I’ve got butt cramps, I want ice cream, and now it’s dark!" * "THEN IT'S WAR!" * "Will you clam up?!" * "I don't get it." * "I can't see a doctor. My job doesn't provide me with health insurance." (SpongeBob: "What job is that?") "Exactly." * (Spongebob: "You've never washed your hands, Patrick?") "Never have, never will." * "I happen to like all of my various smells and germs." *''I THOUGHT IT WAS COCOA! '' *"I wumbo, you wumbo, he, she, me wumbo. Wumbology, the study of wumbo? Come on, Spongebob, it's first grade!" *(Guy on phone: Is this the Krusty Krab?) "No... this is Patrick" (Woman on phone: Is this the Krusty Krab?) "NO! This is PATRICK!" *(Stops Spongebob from hitting a dollar with a baseball bat) No, Spongebob, we're not cavemen. We have technology. (Hits Mr. Krab's dollar with a computer) *Patrick loves Devon Malnourie!! *"Chum is fum" *"Do it again, I wasnt looking!" *"I love you" *" I'm Squidward, i'm squidward, squidward squidward squidward!" *"Liar liar, plants for hire. (Spongebob: It's pants on fire patrick) Well you would know! Liar!" *"Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly, that everybody died. The end." *(Sandy: Don't you have somewhere to be?) "Oh your right, im late for cleaning the poop deck!" *"Are you gonna eat that?" *"Now that were men, I changed my underwear." *"Happy Leif Erickson day spongebob, Yahingerdangerbunger!" *"Where's the leak mam?" *"This is the end of me, being me!" *"Oh i know! I'll be Mr. Seaweed monster man and live happily ever after in Bikini Bottom!" *" I was trying to tell you that i was choking on snowballs but then they melted and i drank all the water. (Squidward: That's very fascinating patrick.) Squidward can i use your bathroom?" "no" "please" "no" "please?" "alright make it quick" "nevermind" *"Squidward your ceilings talking to me!" *"East?!? I thought you said Weast!" *"I can't see my forehead!" *"Are you Squidward now?" *"ISLAND! I got an awar-(gasps for water) *" (Weenie voice) May I take your hat sir? May I take your haaat sir?" *" Hi Spongeboob! Haha Spongeboob? Who's Spongeboob?" Some of the episodes *"Try saying that to Squidly" (Dunces & Dragons) *"Me thinks it's mutton-tastic!" (Dunces & Dragons) *"Whose first words were 'may I take your order?'" (Help Wanted) *"Good morning, Krusty Crew!" (Help Wanted) *"When in doubt, pinky out!" (Tea at the Treedome) *(Spongebob blows a bubble in the shape of an elephant, Patrick laughs and claps) (carnival music) "Hahahahahahahaha, it's a giraffe!" (Bubblestand) *"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." (Thought bubble of a milk carton tipping over) (The Secret Box) *"Look for me at the cermony, I've got a surprise for you!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"I'm gonna get a job as a fry cook and it'll be easy!" (The Fry Cook Games) *(Turns off TV advertising Tentacle Acres as Swuidward is watching) "I hate this channel." (Squidville) *"Are you Squidward now?" (Squidville) *"We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else!" (Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm) *"Finally! Yee hoo! I'm Squidward I'm Squidward Squidward Squidward!" (Opposite Day) *"The last six miles make the squid!" (Jellyfishing) *"Go Squidster!" (Jellyfishing) *"An award? I've never got an award before!" (Big Pink Loser) *"JELLYFISH! I got an award!" (Big Pink Loser) *"ISLAND! I got an awar-(gasps for water)" (Big Pink Loser) *"Okay, bye Sponge--who was I talkin' too?" (Have You Seen This Snail?) *"I've got the footage alright!" (as he stares at nothing but a lens) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI) *"Spongebob, when are you gonna learn? No, means, YES!" *"Oh, but it's not you that's got me, it's...me that's got me!" (Sandy's Rocket) *(sees Sandy in her bathing suit): "Sandy's a girl?" (Pressure) *"East? I thought you said weast!" (Arrgh!) *"Stupid inflatable pants!" (Patty Hype) *"I can't see my forehead" (Patty Hype) *"You know, I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/we wumbo... Womboed! Wumboing! Wumbology, the study of wumbo! It's first grade, SpongeBob!" (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"My pickle started off life in a jar... and now it's in one again!" (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"Uh..." *"Oh, I wish I had a nose!" (Something Smells) *"Does anyone have a quarter?" (Sleepy Time) *"You know, these were white when I bought them." (The Fry Cook Games) *"I'm so loyal, I haven't bathed in weeks!" (Arrgh!) *"I want the warm NOW!!" (Survival of the Idiots) *"I know a lot about head injuries. Believe...(drools and Spongebob snaps his fingers)...me." (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) *"One watermelon picked fresh from the manure pile, Your Spookiness!" (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) *"Gary?.....I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!!!!!!" (Dumped) *"Being grown-up is boring. Besides, I don't get jazz." (Grandma's Kisses) *''(In the scene, Nematodes drank Sponge's house and it's gone. Sponge, Squid, Pat, and Gary are standing in Sponge's yard)'' about one minute later... "SpongeBob, your house is gone!" (Home Sweet Pineapple) *"Boy! Crime fighting makes me hungy, and this yellow popsicle hits the spot!" (The Smoking Peanut) *(Talking to a fire hydrant) "Are you Squidward?...(a pause)...That's okay, take your time." (Squidville) *"Oooh Oooh let me try... Uh... Hey, punk." (chuckles) (Life of Crime) *"Rectangles!" (Life of Crime) *(See a sign that says "Barnacle Chips. They're Delicious!" Spongebob: They're certainly most not delicious!") Not the way I use them! *"Okay, which one of you flatfoots stole my lollipop?"(Life of Crime)0 *"Hi, Patrick. Wait, I'M PATRICK!" (Missing Identity) *"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" (Band Geeks) *"Maybe a story will cheer you up... Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle. It was so ugly that everyone died. The end." (Something Smells) *(Patrick is holding tiny Squidward and a pickle) Awwww. See they like each other. (Patrick makes Squidward kiss a pickle) (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *(Patrick is talking to a baby clam) Hey! What about daddy? (Baby Clam hits Patrick with a coconut) "That's my boy." *(Spongebob: "Patrick, we need to make them feel good." Man opens door) Patrick: "I love you." (Man slams door) *(Spongebob is falling and Sandy tells Spongebob to land on his bottom. Spongebob asks, "Like this?", pointing to his bottom. Patrick tries to correct Spongebob) "No, your other bottom!" (I Had an Accident) * "MY NAME 'S NOT RICK"!!! (The Fry Cook Games) *"You cannot stop the unstoppable"() *(in a weenie voice) "May i take your hat sir?" *"Hello, I am PAT BACK!" (bones pop out on his back to make a face) *POOP *Hi Spongeboop. SPONGEBOOP?! HAHAHA I SAID SPONGEBOOP! HAHAH (Missing Identity) See Also Category:Quotes